


Welcome Home

by ScarletPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhoenix/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is shaving Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Cas is sitting on the counter, dressed in a Led Zeppelin shirt that was too big for him, collar hanging loosely around his neck and sweat pants that covered his feet. His hair was wet and dripping down his forehead. Dean was standing between his legs, shaking the can of shaving cream. Cas watched with fascination as Dean spurted a generous amount into the palm of his hand, rubbing his hands together and then lathering it on the angel’s face. The soapy scent of shaving cream filled the small motel bathroom.

Dean grabbed the razor and slowly began running it along the contours of Castiel’s face, biting down on his tongue in concentration and not meeting Cas’ gaze. It took two times and half a can of shaving cream to fully remove the angel’s entire beard. When all was said and done, the sink was filled with soapy water and enough hair to probably clog it, but Cas’ face was back to the way it should be. He set the razor down on the counter next to the shaving cream. Dean finally met the angel’s eyes, gently running his thumb over the now smooth skin of his cheek. 

“Welcome home, Cas.”


End file.
